the akatsuki's new pet
by evioletfox
Summary: the akatsuki get a new pet and she bites back, they might have gone a little over board when they coller a demon to the organization.


Mental story 3 (based on a quiz)

I ran up the tree to get away from the momma bear, I had just heeled her freaking cub you'd think she would be grateful.

"damn it, I was helping him not hurting him you stopped me before I could finish!" she roared at me showing her displeasure and I jumped off before she could show it another way. Jumping through the trees I knew the cub would make it now, especially with such an overly protective mom. The air wiping my ears at the top of my head it felt so nice…

~saso~

We watched the half demon girl jump off away from the momma bear, I heard the brat say.

"wow it's weird seeing something like that huh no Danna ,un?" I looked at him with a bored expression, he is right though the half demon girl had blood red fox ears on the top of her head and a fox tail coming out from under her trench coat. the demon blood has other affects too, she is stronger then most ninja and has unknown power she is one of the few of her kind. She only has one weakness and that's tonight, leader has a plan for her…

~flash back~

"_Sasori, Deidara I have a mission for you, you are to go and find, capture, and bring back this girl." leader handed me a picture of a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a trench coat going inches from the floor her body is different like it was meant to lore you in._

"_why do we need a girl like her in akasuki, un?" Deidara asked looking at the picture over my shoulder, I looked up at leader as he answered._

"_don't under estimate her she is not a normal target, look closer at the photo namely her head and below her coat line." I took a closer look and saw a pair of blood red fox ears and a fox tail below her coat._

"_why dose she have ears is it a kind of jutsu?" I asked again looking at him for the answer he shook his head and looked straight at us gong deathly serious._

"_she's a half demon… not much is known about them and she only has one weakness. Once a month on a new moon her powers are gone so her body can recharge in a way. During that time you are to put this around her neck. It has a jutsu cast on it so she has to obey who puts it on her, I would go myself but I'm to busy so I'm trusting you with the task." we nodded and left to complete the mission._

~end flash back~

We lost sight of the girl and where looking for her before the sunset, when the moon was supposed to come up we found her laying under a large oak tree sleeping soundly.

"not that cautious is she Danna ,un?" dei whispered looking at the sleeping figure from the tree we where standing in.

"If she is as powerful as leader thinks, she doesn't have to be." I started to close in quietly trying not to wake her. I slipped the collar around her neck then clasped it dei complaining that he wonted to do it.

"no brat I am the elder."

" I don't care who the fucking elder is get the fuck away from me so I can sleep!" we turned and a pair of deep blue eyes where glaring at us.

"ah your up your to come with us." I said starting to walk away, but she didn't fallow and I wondered if the jutsu was working.

"no way in hell am I going with some guys." just as she finished that sentence a chain formed and went straight to my hand connecting to the collar.

"what the hell? When did this…" she was cut off as I pulled on the chain walking away again smirking, she surprisingly didn't make another sound when we got to the bird Deidara had hidden I told her to get on she had a empty look in her eyes and did as I said. When she had claimed into the birds back, we got on and flew away back to base.

When we finally arrived at head quarters I found she was asleep and would not wake up.

~ nibi pov~

I woke to a group surrounding me all clad in black cloaks with red clouds on as I looked around I noticed the only one I couldn't see was the one they were all looking to before I woke up so I looked to him for answers knowing I was screwed if they wanted to hurt me, it is apparently still night my ears are pointy human ears and I'm not as strong as I could be.

"do you know why you're here?" asked the shadow I looked closer and saw spiky hair but answered trying to delay them till morning which I could tell was close.

"I think I'm here because I am the only one of my kind and you want information and or power." I answered him as close to politely as I could… kinda hard when they force you there and take away your will.

"vary good… why are you the last of your kind?" I looked at him with a blank expiration.

"I said only not last sir." I saw realization in some of the faces around me. "and I am the only one because thair are two ways to be half demon… one you are born of one demon parent one human parent that rarely happens considering thair are very few demons that can look human… two you can have a demon spirit bound with your body young… this way is risky to the child and demon and is only done when the demon has no other choice. This is the way I came to be thair where two others before me but they rejected the demon and died because of it, I was lucky I accepted the demon and I lived. That are the two and only known ways to be half demon. Is that all?" so close it is almost time I feel my strength returning and my ears shrinking.

"what is your name?" he asked it took me a bit off guard why would he care and shouldn't he ask that first?

"um… nibi Kitsune… what dose it matter?" the others looked at me like a new piece of meat in a pack of wolves.

"you are to be partners with Sasori and Deidara got it." as he finished his sentence the sun must have come up because my tail and ears went back as they where meant to and more importantly my strength came back.

I snapped the ropes binding me and bolted to where I thought the door was but all I found was wall.

"what the hell?" a man with white hair slicked back ran at me I could tell something was off about him but I over looked it briefly and kicked him in the chest ducking as his weapon came at my head. He flew back into a man with a orange mask as I ran along the wall looking for an exit. I jumped over the two as I ran on the other side. Other's coming at me with different things kunai, a sword, one man just looked at me, I was getting mad I could not find a way out then a voice said.

"sit down nibi…" in a monotone then the collar around my neck glowed and I felt presser causing me to sit on the ground I looked up and saw the red head from before.

"what the hell is going on?" I yelled glaring at the shadow man who had moved in my view and pulling at the collar.

"that collar has a powerful jutsu that makes you listen to Sasori's command even you can not brake it." I glared more and I heard some of the others sicker.

"like I was saying you are to be paired with Deidara and Sasori for missions and I will have konan give you the necessary items." he turned and a women with blue hair came over and helped me up, she made some hand signs and a door showed up.

"no wonder I couldn't find it!" I growled my ears going back on my head she looked at me and sighed, I gave her a questioning look.

"it seems like your another stubborn one is all." she said smiling all I could do is laugh.

"ha-ha no duh had to be to survive lady, did you not hear me when I said others have died becoming what I am now?" she just looked at me and nodded it was a quite walk to a room and as I walked in and looked around she said.

" you will stay here until we find a suitable arrangement, breakfast will be ready as soon as someone decides to cook…" she looked over worriedly.

"if someone doesn't within the hour I will." if I'm stuck here might as well make it as pleasant as I can. She nodded and walked out I walked over to the bed and sat down, it was a lot softer then I thought.

"it's not so bad once you get used to it, un." I looked up at the unexpected voice and found it to be the blonde.

"your not a girl right?" he got red in the face and I knew I hit a nerve.

"HELL NO I'M A GUY DAMN IT, YEAH!" I quickly put my hands up in a jester of surrender and smirk.

"ok ok sorry just making sure so want you want?" I looked at him and he glared a bit I smiled and he said again.

"I was just walking by, but you know it's not as bad as it seems, un …." I looked at him and gave a bit of a smile, he was trying to be nice at lest.

"yah well do you know what it's like to have your will smothered to not be able to go where you want and have someone be able to make you do what they want anytime?" he looked down a bit I might of said it a bit ruff but he got my point.

"I don't know about the second part but I was forced to join akasuki but I love this place now, yeah." I looked at him and nodded I got up from the bed and asked.

"can you show me where the kitchen is?" he gave me a weird look.

"I told konan that if someone didn't start cooking within the hour I would do it." he nodded and started down the hall way.

"you never told me your name or would you rather me call you he she?" he bristled and I grinned he looked over and said

"my name is Deidara not he she, Hm!" I nodded and thought.

"then I'm calling you dei for short." he just turned into a door and we where in the kitchen. I looked around and got to work making pancakes and eggs. Deidara sat with me and we talked a bit.

"so why are you so formal all the time, un?" I looked at him and tilted my head as I thought.

"_have I really bin formal with them?" _I shrugged and answered him aloud.

"didn't realize I was doing it, sorry." I was finishing up the food when that white haired man walked in.

"where the hell is fucking food damn it I'm starving, what the hell the bitch is cooking it better be fucking good."

" holy crap will you shut the hell up! First off I'm not a fucking bitch and second I can withdraw the fucking food from you!" he came into my face and smirked.

"just try it bitch I'll kill you." I didn't back up I didn't even flinch but I'm sure I got a dark aura around me.

"just try… oh wait didn't you already in that room? What happened then oh yah I sent you fucking flying." I turned to the food and finished putting it on plates at first I only gave me and dei food.

"give me fucking food bitch!" I looked at him and said.

"tell me your name and call me by my name then I will." he looked at me weirdly but caved when dei said.

" holy crap this is good, un!" he even blushed a bit at the taste and I nodded.

"yah I stayed with a really good cook when I was in konoha."

"fine fuck I'm Hidan now can I have some fucking food nibi." I got up and grinned at my victory I got him some pancakes and bacon and set them down in front of him.

"damn they are fucking good…" he started to shovel the food in and others started to come in.

"you want food you got to tell me your name rule for now." I grinned at the raven and shark man as they looked at me.

"and why would you be able to make that rule?" the shark grinned leaning down to me.

"because I made the food sushi" I stuck a piece of my pancake in his mouth as a motivator.

"the names Kisame now give me, that was good." I handed Kisame the plate and he walked over to the big table sitting next to dei. I looked to the raven and he said in a monotone voice.

"itachi" that was all I nodded and handed him the food he went and sat next to Kisame and I went back to my seat by Deidara and ate a few more bits before I was blinded by orange.

"can Tobi have food?" I looked at him and got up to get him food.

"well since you told me your name in that loud sentence sure… how about you green?" he shook his head and dei said.

"he's a cannibal he doesn't eat normal food." I looked to him and smirked at him.

"well mined telling my your name anyway?" he looked at me and said in two voices.

"my name** is zetsu**" I looked at him and smiled

"cool double voice." he sat next to Tobi and I went back to get food for the person I heard coming, in walked the red head and I felt a twinge I still hate that he can make me do what he wants.

"dei do me a favorer and hold this?" when he looked up and saw who it was he nodded and grabbed it I looked at the red head.

"tell me your name and you get food, simple as that." I looked at him and he shrugged.

"Sasori happy?" I looked at him I was shocked he doesn't seem like the kind to just give up information but I put on a grin.

"yup now I know the name of huh I guess… technically the…" I rambled as I walked away to do dishes I think they where actually listening to me because they ate quietly.

"what was that word I heard it once… damn… Hanna no that's a name… god damn what was it… it's perfect because of this damn jutsu… but she said the word meant another thing, I don't care… damn what did she call him… no…. no d…. NO DANNA! that's it who was it that predicted this would happen?" I faintly heard some chocking and someone spray thair drink I turned and Kisame was apologizing to itachi who was wiping his face.

"what…?" they looked at dei and Sasori so I did.

"damn Sasori what is with you being called no Danna?" Kisame smirked and dei grinned at me as he said.

"Sasori is my no Danna too!" I grinned back and said.

"well it seems to fit ha-ha so I'm stealing it." he grinned and nodded laughing a bit I went and sat back down next to him. As we talked I could of swore I saw a bit of blush on Sasori no Danna's face but what do I know?

A little bit later the shadow guy came in and I learned he was called leader-sama so I got him a plate thankfully I didn't have to ask dei told me.

"we don't have any rooms so you'll have to stay with one of the others I trust you can defend your self?" he looked at me and I acted offended.

"hell yah like any one can really hurt me even with this damn jutsu, psh I'm a half demon the only one of my kind." I gave a bragging tone then grinned maybe dei was right it won't be so bad.

"so who you gonna stay with, un?" I thought about it and came up with an idea.

"ok how about I go into the rooms and which ever one I like that's where I'll stay?" they nodded and I got up to go look.

"oh one thing they are shared rooms all ready but they are big so it shouldn't be a problem." leader said off handedly and to me it really doesn't matter I vary rarely sleep I just have a lot of extra energy from the demon so yah.

"whatever I really don't sleep I just need a place in case and to go and stuff." I said also off handedly , I walked down the hall way and the first room I came to was covered in blood and had a giant safe… no. next the room was black and at first seems ok but then I notice theirs no window at all and it just didn't feel right being in here. Then the next one was worst it was orange and hurt my eyes the only good thing is thair where plants everywhere, but the orange couldn't be dealt with. So I left.

" _must be that Tobi guy's room I feel bad for his roommate…"_

_~ no pov~_

" _I hope she picks our room no Danna, un. I like her she's fun ,hn." Deidara looked over at Sasori and grinned sure they where criminals but they weren't all bad they made bad choices is all._

"_she is vary interesting I wonder what power she uses." leader said thoughtfully eating the food, soon nibi walked in and said she found a room that she liked._

"_what is it like, yeah?" asked dei anxious to see if it was his and Sasori's. she leaned against the door jam and said._

"_well it's a red room… um has clay and puppet's all over and has a window to the woods." she looked around and Deidara smiled he said._

"_that's mine and no Danna's room, un!" she looked over to him and smiled._

_~nibi pov~_

_Well he seems happy about that… I looked at dei and smiled back we all finished breakfast and had to deal with a whiney Tobi._

"_nibi-Chan why didn't you pick Tobi and zetsu's room?" I looked at him and deadpanned._

"_because the orange hurt my eyes I mean really it was worst then naruto when I was in konoha." everyone seemed to stiffen at my words and I looked at them questionably, leader-sama waved it off and I shrugged I walked off to find something to do, since I already ate my breakfast. I wondered down the halls board until I found a training area, I looked around and started to randomly train but soon I sensed someone nearby that didn't belong so I went to investigate. I came across dei and no Dana fighting and stopped and looked at them, They stopped arguing and I waved for them to fallow me. We walked outside and I looked along the forest line, the shadows twisting into bodily shapes like they had a mind of thair own. I warily watched as a shadow darted from one of the sides to behind us. I looked up and I swear my eyes twitched a thousand times a minute. Thair standing on top of a bolder half way lodged in the ground was… _

_Orochimaru and kabuto smirking like they took us off guard and I snapped like I always do when I see the snake bastered. _

"_holly crap how the hell did the pedophile find me! Damn you oro I should have killed you when I had the fucking chance!" I ran at him only to be stopped by a kunai to my throat but what got me was who had it._

"_oh sasuke not you,… you disappoint me." I glared at the boy before I hit him in the stomach and jumped away back to where dei and no Dana where. He glared at me from his crouch holding his stomach and I smirked then looked to orochimaru._

"_what do you want anyway pedo?" he grimaced at the nickname but continued non the less._

"_why you my dear I need your… services again." I know my eye twitched that time and maybe even a hand._

"_what the fucking hell do you mean services you kidnapped me and did weirdo tests on my body! Don't even think about it kabuto or I'll bitch slap you from here to the freaking moon." I warned as I saw kabuto about to come after me with some kinda vile. What I didn't see is what the guys where doing behind my back so when a clay bird flew over to them and dei said that KATSU word I wasn't ready for the small explosion and fell back to be caught by someone._

"_thanks no Danna." I smiled up at him when I saw he was the one to catch me he nodded and glared at orochimaru. _

"_hey listen up perv she's part of the akasuki now, yeah!" I smiled at the blonde as he sent another bomb at oro and then I made some hand signs and made shadow clones. Well no match I hate those guys and so when we stopped them I put chakra into my foot and kicked them all into the sunset._

"_aah that felt good hahaha!" then looked at the sun and sweat dropped._

"_wow we fought them for a long time." the others looked at me and dei-kun said._

"_we did fight them but you beat the crap out of them for about three hours, un" he looked a little afraid I shrugged and said._

"_hey if you knew what they did and they did that to you, you would beat the crap out of them too." I walked into eat and I'm kinda tiered so I went to bed to._

_~saso pov~ _

_I walked into our room and nibi was on the floor fast asleep with a blanket thrown on herself, I shook my head. I picked her up and she stirred a bit in her sleep grabbing onto my neck, I maybe a puppet but I'm still a guy and so I would have blushed a bit since no one else was in the room. I walked over and put her on the bed she held on for a bit longer before letting go and rolling over. I sighed and walked over to my work shop on the other side of the room I started to make a brand new puppet for my collection, but this one wasn't made of a person it is just wood. _

_~ morning nibi pov~_

_I woke up on a soft bed unlike the hard floor I remember falling asleep on I walked out after putting on my trench coat and was bombarded with shouts._

"_finally fucking awake damn bitch I'm starving here, fuck!" one guess who said that._

"_good morning nibi-chan! Can Tobi help you with breakfast today?" again one guess…_

"_Tobi get away from nibi-chan, hm. Good morning nibi, yeah!" dei said smiling at me helping me to get threw the crowed of hungry ninjas._

"_good morning dei, but I have to get to the kitchen. if you want something special then tell me." they nodded and went into the living room as I went to the kitchen and dei fallowed me._

"_hey dei did you move me last night?" I asked still curious about me being moved he shook his head and said._

"_no, Sasori no Danna went into the room before me to work on a puppet, yeah, by the time I got in thair you where asleep on the bed, hm." he shrugged and I looked at the door wondering where no Danna was I wanted to thank him then I remembered something ._

"_hey dei one more thing why didn't no Danna eat at all yesterday?" dei looked up from the clay sculpture he was working on and said nonchalantly._

" _Sasori no Danna is a puppet, hm. He turned himself into one before he joined akasuki, yeah." I looked at him and then I would bet money I had a mischievous smile on my face. I finished the food and ate as the others came out I got up and went to look for Sasori no Danna._

"_where are you going with that kinda grin, hm?" dei caught up with me as I looked around a corner, I looked to him and said._

"_I think I can pull a little prank on no Dana that is if I can find him…" I tailed off as he stepped out of a room, I covered dei's mouth as he went to say something. I made some hand signs as he came closer, my hand glowed purple and I jumped out and put my hand where his heart should be. Sasori slowly started to glow purple the light got so bright it blinded me, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me forward._

"_what the hell did you just do?" hissed Sasori as I feel onto his chest from him pulling me forward, I made him fall backward and we tumbled over each other. I looked up into his eyes and noticed they where the color of dirt after a fresh rain, deep and will suck you in._

"_what did you do to me!" his voice had a bit of emotion and it snapped me out of my trance, I blushed a bit but grinned as I said._

"_ha-ha I turned you human again, I'll be able to do it when ever I want now but I can also turn you into a puppet to so don't completely freak out." he looked shocked along with Deidara has I got up and walked away. I heard laughter and a vary loud very irritated sigh and I grinned even more yup this is going to be a lot more fun then I thought._


End file.
